


El ideal romántico de Poe en The Following

by aguasturbias



Category: The Following
Genre: Multi, análisis del amor en poe, asesinando que es gerundio, edgar allan poe - Freeform, estudio de personajes, meta es meta, teorías sobre el ideal de poe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflexiones sobre el amor celestial/carnal según Poe con respecto a todas las relaciones de los asesinos en The Following.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El ideal romántico de Poe en The Following

**Author's Note:**

> No soy académica ni mucho menos, así que si distingues errores en mi interpretación de Poe, corrígeme con franqueza, que se está para aprender.

 

Me comencé a leer “Edgar Allan Poe o el sueño como realidad”, de Bettina L. Knapp, hace unos días, intrigada por la bendita serie del demonio y con una curiosidad insaciable de ver más de cerca las interpretaciones de Poe, y por fin entendí la carencia del elemento sexual en los asesinatos de Carroll y el estricto código moral de Charlie, que en un principio me parecieron fascinantes (todos los capítulos de CSI o L&O que he chapado tienen factores sexuales, por ejemplo, así que estaba hasta el seso de eso) ahora tienen perfecto sentido dentro de la visión romántica de Edgar Allan Poe.

 

"Según Poe concibe el asunto, los sentimientos gratos engendrados por la belleza son muy distintos de la pasión exaltada descrita por los poetas románticos. Poe creía que la pasión de carácter terreno 'degrada'; estorba el ascenso del poeta a los dominios etéreos , impide sus movimientos visionarios, lo distrae de sus obligaciones, y de la contemplación de 'lo bello'. La pasión terrena socava la serenidad necesaria para la creación de la belleza pura en los poemas, el amor verdadero y real, que es noble y altruista."

  
  


\- Bettina L. Knapp ""Edgar Allan Poe o el sueño como realidad"

 

 

La pasión sexual, el “amor consumado” como se podría decir, obstaculiza el paso a lo divino a lo etéreo, la belleza celestial, que es lo que Poe admira y busca. Sé que no digo nada nuevo, pero eso se repite en todos los asesinos de Carroll, incluso Paul solo utilizo la promesa del sexo para atraer a Megan, pero una vez prisionera, jamás intentó algo. El asunto es que eso me plantea la pregunta de los sentimientos entre los asesinos, Paul con Jacob, Jacob con Emma. Claramente hay un elemento sexual presente (flashbacks, el trío), no hay una búsqueda de la belleza celestial en el otro. Ello me lleva también a observar a Claire, que es amada por Joe, ya que según el mismo Joe, es la única mujer a la que ha amado verdaderamente, y que no es sujeto de ese paradigma de la muerte de la mujer bella como mayor tema poético.

El mayor amor de Poe fue su prima Virginia, con la que se casó a pesar de la diferencia de cerca de 14 años de edad, y nunca se supo si su matrimonio fue consumado. Ella era el ideal de belleza de Poe, etérea, casi mágica, tocaba el arpa y la amaba tanto que cuando esta sufrió una hemorragia (la primera de muchas), debido a la tuberculosis que padecía, Poe casi enloqueció.

¿El amor que le profesaba era la belleza celestial? ¿Habría sido un amor casto, casi divino, donde la pasión nunca fue terrena? Nunca tuvieron hijos, lo cual podría contar a favor de ello.

Volviendo a The Following, el amor que profesa Joe a Claire ha sido carnal en un punto, o de lo contrario Joey no existiría. La ascensión del alma poética a la belleza divina, según Poe, hace que las pasiones sexuales se “comiencen a desprender” como “lapas adheridas a un barco” y considerando que han pasado ocho años desde que Joe estuvo en prisión, se podría considerar ese como su periodo de crecimiento, donde su alma habría ascendido. Joe es el maestro, no solo por su carisma y su manera de llegar al público (como Poe) o porque fuese el primero en seguir los ideales de Poe, sino porque ha dominado sus apetitos. Claramente respetaba y se sentía atraído por el intelecto y la belleza de las chicas asesinadas y les ofrece la muerte, una liberación del peso de la vida según Poe, como un regalo. No mancha su belleza celestial con pasión o deseos carnales.

En cuanto a los jóvenes asesinos, claramente el trío no tiene el mismo código, son novatos, la pasión es más fuerte. Los sentimientos de Paul hacia Jacob, los de Jacob hacia Emma, y viceversa, van más allá de un amor noble y altruista.  Es un amor, hasta cierto punto, egoísta (Paul podría haber callado, dejar que Jacob estuviera con Emma, y hacer de mártir enamorado, pero no lo hace). Carnal, egoísta, un amor muy humano, el amor terreno al que Poe juzga indigno del “poeta”. En cuanto a sus asesinatos,  Emma mata a su madre cuando esta comienza a denigrarla frente a Jacob, en un momento emocional; Paul secuestra a Megan tras la decepción causada por el comportamiento de Jacob. Hay emociones fuertes en sus móviles, derivadas de la pasión en cierto sentido.  

El más atado a la interpretación del amor de Poe es Charlie. El amor que siente hacia Claire es producto de los años de seguimiento, y hasta cierto punto la conoce (aunque quizás debería decir, _cree_ conocerla) lo cual fortalece su sentido de creer amarla. Cuando besa a Claire, en el 1x06, se autocastiga, y dice que no debió hacerlo; como bien resalta Claire en el capítulo siguiente, es como si se rigiera por un código de conducta. Ese, desde luego, es el código de conducta de Poe. El amor que siente Charlie por Claire es, en mi opinión, del tipo celestial.  Y Charlie es un hombre con honor, que hasta ahora ha demostrado serenidad en cara a los problemas, y resoluto.

Charlie no lastimaría  a Claire, y por ende a Joey. Es el que más se ciñe al ideal de Poe, y su amor, obsesivo e insano como lo vemos, es elevado, casi divino, aunque aún no lo sea, como evidencia el beso. Mientras tanto, Emma se aparta de Jacob y Paul para seguir el plan, y se desprende del factor pasional que le impide elevase, pero vemos su crisis, sus dudas y el dolor que le causa esa decisión.

Me gusta la idea de que vemos crecer a los seguidores de Joe, los vemos fortalecerse en su “fe” y comenzar a llegar a su ideal, es interesante, por decir lo menos.

Con Maggie y Rick es más complicado. ¿Era su amor divino, aún con el factor sexual? No lo creo, pero la manera en que Maggie reacciona ante la muerte de Rick, violenta, olvidando el plan, como una bala perdida, podría servir para ambas teorías.  El amor ideal de Poe, es aquel en que la muerte es una suma tristeza, y un regalo, una liberación del peso de vivir. Sin embargo, Maggie pierde la cordura al perder a Rick, muy similar a la manera en que Poe perdió el control de su vida con la muerte de Virginia.

Ah, en fin, que es precioso ver cómo evoluciona el ideal de Poe en los asesinos, y cómo todos ellos están en diversos niveles con respecto a la ascensión del alma poética.  

 


End file.
